The Best Christmas Gift
by ThatOneRedfield
Summary: The Miz and Maryse spend Christmas morning together in their home. Miz/Maryse One-shot


**This is a one-shot for my friend Demi(AliceJericho.) This was meant to be up on Christmas eve, but with the holidays, I was busy, and I have also been extremely sick as well! And to top that off, my wisdom teeth have started growing in! So I apologize for it not being up then, but I do hope everyone, especially Demi, enjoys it!**

xx

_Christmas Morning 5:28 AM_

Maryse's eyes fluttered open as a sleepy sigh escaped her lips. She rolled over to embrace her boyfriend, Micheal, but his side of the bed was empty. She sighed in disappointment, wanting to wake up next to the love of her life on Christmas morning. Pushing the covers off of her, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, the warm air enveloping her skin.

Standing up, she made her way over to the window and looked out into the beautiful Los Angeles landscape. The pair didn't live in the city, but their house had an incredible view. Just past the brush of trees out the window, the lights and streets of the city could be seen. Maryse knew that as soon as she and Mike had looked at this house, it was the one for them. She knew this was where she wanted to spend her days off with the love of her life.

It was still dark outside, so the lights seemed brighter than usual, or maybe they were brighter because it was Christmas morning. Either way, she enjoyed it. Letting the curtain fall back into place, she exited the large bedroom and made her way downstairs. She assumed Mike must have been walking their dog, as the canine had yet to greet her this morning. She smiled to herself, Mike was such a hard worker. He did more before six AM than most people did in a lifetime. She was so lucky to have met such an amazing person.

Her legs carried her through the house as she stopped in front of the tree and plugged it in, her mind now on the memory of the day she had met Mike.

_Several years earlier_

_Maryse sighed to herself. She was nervous, more nervous than she had been in her entire life. She had just been signed by the WWE to be one of their newest Diva's and here she was in their developmental territory in Louisville Kentucky. It was the first day of her training, and the first day to something she had wanted for a lifetime. She hadn't always wanted to be a wrestler, though she had been watching it since a young age, she had always wanted to entertain in some way, and this was her way of finally getting to do that. _

_She was terrified, terrified of the pain that was sure to come her way that day. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she was ready to take this step in her life. Making her way through the halls of the small building, she smiled at everyone she passed. She had yet to make a friend, which saddened her, she loved people and loved having friends, and being new to this environment didn't help._

_"You look nervous." A voice spoke. Looking up her eyes met two blue ones._

_"I am." She replied, her French accent thick._

_"I was too my first day here." He replied, slightly taken aback at how thick her accent was. "I'm Mike." He smiled softly, extending his hand to her._

_"Maryse." She returned the smile, taking his hand in hers and gently shaking it. "Nice to meet you." She added, her hand dropping to her side. _

_"Likewise." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you excited at least?" He asked._

_"Oh, of course." She smiled. "Very excited!" _

_"That's good!" He chuckled. "Once you get in that ring, the excitement will become bigger than the nervousness, and you'll forget why you were scared in the first place!" _

_"Good to know." She replied. "How long have you been here?" She asked._

_"About three months now." He replied. "It's been the greatest three months of my life!" He grinned. He sighed hearing his friend yelling for him. "Hey, I got to go practice for my match later. It was great meeting you!" He grinned once more._

_"Oh, no problem! It was great meeting you too!" She returned his grin. "I guess I'll see you later?" She stated but it came out as more of a question. _

_"Of course! And if you ever need anything, I'll always be here!" Were his last words before he turned on his heel and walked out of her line of sight. Maryse knew from that moment, that the two would be good friends. She didn't know, however, that they would become more than that later on._

A smile came to the blonds lips as she stood in the kitchen and made two cups of hot cocoa. One for her, and one for Mike when he returned. She picked up both warm mugs and made her way back into the living room. Sitting down on the plush couch, she kept one cup in her hand, and sat the other on the coffee table.

Her eyes studied the beautiful lights of the tree that sat in the corner of the room. Her and Mike had decorated it the evening of Thanksgiving before they had to fly out again. The red, blue and green sparkled lights of the tree lit up the otherwise dark room. She hadn't bothered turning on the lamp, she'd rather sit and gaze at the tree in all its glory.

Christmas had always been her favorite holiday, mainly because that's when her and Mike had become a couple. Again her thoughts went to the past as she remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

_Christmas day several years earlier_

_"Guess who?" Mike spoke softly from behind Maryse, his hands covering her eyes._

_"Hmm." She hummed in thought. "Mathew? Mark? Maxwell?" She playfully asked, knowing full well who was behind her. _

_"Very funny." He replied flatly, his hands dropping from over her eyes._

_"Oh! Michael!" She exclaimed, a grin crossing her features now that she could see his face. _

_"Merry Christmas!" He smiled softly, sitting in the folding chair next to her. _

_"Thank you!" She grinned. "Merry Christmas to you too! Did you get everything you wanted?" She asked._

_"Not yet." He frowned._

_She mimicked his expression, a frown now appearing on her lips. "I'm sorry. Maybe next year?" _

_"Nah. It will be today!" He assured her. "What about you? Get everything you wanted?" _

_"I guess." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. She hadn't exactly gotten everything she wanted, but the one thing she wanted, she wasn't sure she was ever going to get. _

_"Well, I got something for you. But it's back at my apartment." He spoke softly. "Do you want to head over to my place? I'll take you home after I give you your gift." _

_"Sure." She replied, "We can do that."_

_It had been about ten minutes later and they were finally pulling up to his apartment building. It was probably the nicest building in Louisville. After all that money Mike had gotten from MTV he could afford a place as nice as this. Of course it wasn't the first time she had been to his place, but every time she seemed to be surprised at how nice it actually was._

_"So where's my gift?" She grinned playfully after they had entered into his home. _

_"Right here under the tree." He replied, a small laugh escaping his throat. He had a small tree, it had to be no more than four feet tall. Maybe it was because he was a single male that he didn't feel the need to have a big tree. Making his way over to the small tree, Mike picked up a some what small box. "I hope you like it." He smiled nervously as he handed it over._

_"I'd like anything you give me." She chuckled, even though it was the truth. She honestly loved Mike, and would love anything he gave her. He could give her the tab to a can of pop and she'd still cherish it. Sitting down on the couch, she slowly began to pull at the green and red paper. The box hidden beneath was velvet, and square in shape. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened it. "You remembered?" She asked, her voice coming out quieter than she had meant. _

_"Of course I remembered." Was his reply. _

_Maryse couldn't believe he actually bought her this. It was a small, round broach. White in color, and made of Ivory. It was one exactly like her grandmother had. She had seen it in the window of a store months before when they had been shopping. It had been at least five months ago when she saw it. "I can't believe you bought this for me.." She spoke, a tear welling up in her eye as her mind filled with emotion. Finally taking her eyes off the small accessory, she turned her head to look into his eyes._

_"Maryse," He started, not sure how to continue his words. "I-" He cut himself off again, terrified to speak what he wanted to say. "I bought it because.." He sighed, he hadn't imagined this would be that hard. "Because I love you. Because I'm _in_ love with you." The moment the words left his mouth, he felt heat rush to his face, and he was sure his face was red. _

_"Michael." She spoke softly, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I love you too!" Throwing her arms around him, she embraced him in a tight hug. She had just gotten everything she wanted for Christmas, and she didn't mean the broach. All she wanted was for Michael to love her like she loved him, and he did. _

_Relief flooded through him as she tightly embraced him. He had been so scared she wouldn't feel that same way, that she would throw his feelings back in his face, and she didn't. Pulling back slightly, he studied her face and how happy she looked. To him, that was the best Christmas gift. Seeing her happy, and knowing that he made her happy._

"Hey, you're up!" Mike broke Maryse away from her thoughts as he entered the house.

"Yeah, now where's my gift?" She asked playfully, watching as he removed the leash from the golden retriever. The dog quickly began to run around the house, letting out the rest of his energy from the morning walk.

"Impatient, are we?" He laughed as he removed his coat. "It's upstairs, I'll go get it." He smiled softly before bounding up the stairs, taking two at a time. Moments later he returned, and made his way over to his girlfriend. Picking up the mug of cocoa that was meant for him, he took a sip of it before turning his attention back to her.

Sitting her own mug down, she smiled at the love of her life, waiting for whatever he was going to give her.

"Maryse." He started, he had practiced what he was going to say several times before, but now that it was time, he forgot everything he had prepared to say. "I love you."

"I love you too!" She replied, a soft, genuine smile on her lips.

"I've known since the first time I met you, that I wanted to be with you, and spend the rest of my life with you." Pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket, he bent down to one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Maryse."

"Michael.." She whispered, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Let me finish." He chuckled. "And I hope you feel the same way." He of course knew she felt the same way about him as he did her. Locking his eyes with hers, he opened the small box in his hand. "Maryse, will you marry me?" He finished, his speech not exactly the way he had imagined it.

The tears in her eyes began falling down her face as she nodded her head. "Of course I'll marry you!" She replied excitedly. She hadn't once taken her eyes off of Mikes, not even to look at the ring yet. Lifting up her hand, Mike slipped the piece of jewelry on her ring finger. Finally she let her eyes travel to look at the diamond on her finger. It was beautiful, and big, and so shiny. The size of the ring didn't matter though, he could have put a piece of tin-foil on her finger and she still would have said yes.

Leaning forward, she embraced him tightly, him doing the same. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Michael." She replied as he pulled back to study her face before leaning forward once more, his lips covering hers.

The happiness and joy he saw in her face and eyes made him happy. It made him more happy than anything else, her being happy was the best Christmas gift he could ever receive.

xx

**So that's it! :D I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it! Ever since I told Demi I'd write it, I've had this scenario in my head and couldn't wait to get it out! So I hope everyone loves it as much as I loved writing it! Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
